VIP
Added in RollerCoaster Tycoon 3, the VIP'''s (also called '''VIPeep on the RCT3 instruction manual) are a special group of Guests one can have in a park. They occasionally appear in your park as part of a scenario objective. They need to be directed to a certain ride with a minimum statistic, specified in the list of scenario objectives. The VIPs don't appear in Sandbox mode, though Kara Oki can be added to the park if her concert ride is built. The player can create waypoints for the celebrity to follow, although they don't always adhere to your will. Celebrities usually are followed by a horde of fans, which will pester him/her for autographs. If they are harassed enough, the celebrity will become unhappy and leave the park. Certain celebrities have low rubbish or breakdown tolerance which can cause them to leave the park also. VIPs always come with challenges that must be completed in order to proceed through the scenario's status (Apprentice, Entrepreneur and Tycoon - though after becoming a Tycoon one has beat all the scenario's challenges). Failing one of the VIP's challenges will make the VIP leave the park and come some time after. The challenges range from riding a roller-coaster that has a certain excitement rating to a themed area of the park. When a scenario objective requires you to host a VIPeep, you must carefully follow specific steps to accomplish the objective. At the beginning of a scenario, pause the game and read the scenario objectives regarding the VIP. Beneath the VIPeep's name you will see that celebrity’s arrival date and preferences. If Soaked! is installed, the VIPs may indicate they want to visit a pool complex and/or a water slide. If Wild! is installed, the VIPs may indicate they want to visit an animal viewing gallery. List of VIPs Cami O Beautiful young movie star secretly yearns for life to be the way it was before she was famous; she shuns bodyguards and being told what to do. Her name is a pun on cameo. Clint Bushton As presidential candidate, Mr. Bushton expects to be given the red carpet treatment, and has a roving eye for the ladies. His name is a pun on former presidents Bill Clinton and George Bush. Joe Sluggerball Joe is a famous baseball player and is a big hit with the peeps — only problem is, he’s a bit skittish with crowds and shies away from autograph hunters! Kara Oki Earnest and pretty Kara Oki is a favourite teen pop-star, and the more intense the ride the better she likes it. She is the only one of the VIPs that has an attraction of her own: Kara Oki concert, in which she performs a gig. Bob Waterman A professional swimmer who mostly visits Pool Complexes. This VIP was introduced with the Soaked! expansion pack. Mr. Jobsworth Also called Park Inspector. Mr. Jobsworth is picky and intolerant of any flaws in your park. But underneath it all, he has a heart of gold and acts as the RCT3 hint agent. He informs you about areas of the park that need improving, and when he finds exceptional accomplishments he’ll reward you with a trophy and a bonus. Mr. Jobsworth is present in every park of the game (including ones created in sandbox mode) and can't be fired. Major Smythe This VIP was introduced with the Wild! expansion pack. Hosting a VIP When a scenario objective requires you to host a VIPeep, you must carefully follow specific steps to accomplish the objective. At the beginning of a scenario, pause the game and read the scenario objectives regarding the VIP. Beneath the VIPeep’s name you will see that celebrity’s arrival date and preferences. Immediately add the elements the VIPeep wants to see, then click on the Setup Route button (The icon shaped like little footprints found in the Scenario Objectives dialog box to the right of the VIP objective) which causes the VIP Options dialog box to appear. Click on a path somewhere in the park and you’ll notice three things, a little trail of footsteps appears, a stack of pulsating circles appears where you clicked, and a location appears in the VIP Options dialog box. The stack of pulsating circles is a “waypoint.”The trail of footsteps is the path the VIP will follow. Repeat this process until you get to an attraction that the VIPeep wanted to see, and then click a “waypoint” on that attraction's ticket booth. Continue until you’ve created a trail to all objectives, and then all the way back out of the park. You may remove or reorder the waypoints by using the buttons in the VIP Options dialogue box. Un-pause and wait for the celebrity to show. If all goes according to plan, you will have completed the objective and successfully hosted the VIPeep! Category:Guests and Staff